random_forum_fightfandomcom-20200214-history
SAFF: The Anti-Creators
The Anti-Creators are a race of entities that destroy the works of the Creators, their original universe and other universes. There are 66 Anti-Creators, which is part of the reason why "666" is the number of the Beast. All Anti-Creators were never Creators to start which, hence the reason why Brine and Yharim are not considered Anti-Creators. Just like Creators, they possess the power to warp reality at will, they get to choose the gender and the appearance for their physical body, and they can switch genders at will for whatever reason. Anti-Creators, however, vary in power, some being weaker than others, and some may be even more powerful than even THORIUM.. Saying an Anti-Creator's true name will, with some exceptions, cause bad things to happen to the speaker, just like Creators. If an Anti-Creator is slain, but another one still remains and has acknowledged about their fellow Anti-Creator's demise, they are able to bring back their fellow Anti-Creator at will, as seen when Sonic.exe brought Herobrine back from LIMBOv2. If all 66 Anti-Creators aren't killed at the same time, they'll keep coming back by reviving each other. Alfred Tinio, the Serial Murderer Also known as '''01N173', he is a glitchy stickman with two red eyes. They are known for wielding the Last Knife, a powerful weapon that can destroy even a Godmodder. Once a Homo Sapiens from Universe-7, our universe, he eventually became corrupt and he turned into a stickman, teleporting to 7-esrevinU, the Olliverse. Saying Alfred Tinio will do nothing, however, saying "01N173", like "oy nite three" (think of soy and ignite) will cause the user to experience extreme corruption that is forever irreversible. Even Alfred is a victim of this, which is why he pronounces "01N173" as "Zero-One-Enn-One-Tee-Eee". * Gender: '''Male * '''Alignment: '''Chaotic Evil — Freedom without concern for life. * '''Race: '''Stickman — A more different one, however. * '''Weapon of Choice: '''Blades — Swords, knives, scythes. Especially the Last Knife. * '''Agenda: Alfred Tinio is born for two purposes — To kill, and to destroy. PIEboy '''PIEboy' is a man with a pie mask covering his face, and a hooded outfit covering his body.. He also has a laptop in his hand. Not actually a pie, but PIE is a shortened form of P'romoter of '''I'nternet slav'E'''ry. He is notoriously known for slowing down Fastiverse (which is nearly impossible), his home universe, because he wanted to catch up with other people. He took it over, and after seeing the usual speed of the internet, he was suddenly driven with greed, slowed down the Internet and took over internet companies. His purpose is to destroy freedom across the multiverse. Nothing will happen if you say PIEboy out loud, but if you say his real name, Jarad, you will slow to a halt and be stuck forever, and the only way to start moving again is to sell your soul and work for him for eternity. Do not say his real name at all costs. *'Gender: Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom without concern for internet speed. *'Race:' His true race is unknown, because all who have ever heard of his race have either died or have been blackmailed. *'Weapon of Choice:' Laptop, which he uses to hack into his victim’s brain and nerves, giving PIEboy control of the victim’s body. *'Agenda:' Making everything slow, so he could catch up with them. Sonic.exe, the Demonic Hedgehog '''Sonic.exe', real name X', is a monster resembling Sonic the Hedgehog. Trapped in another dimension, X created a cursed Sonic game. Once someone had played through the game, a portal would open up, allowing X to tear the players soul out of their body and take them back to his world for eternal torture. In ''Sonic.exe Round 2, it is revealed that X has killed thirty-one people, and plans to one day permanently cross over to Earth and turn it into a realm of eternal suffering. Viewing all of humanity as toys for his amusement, X is as evil as a Creepypasta monster could be. In Story Arc, he has successfully succeeded in permanently crossing over to Earth, but failed to turn it into a realm of eternal suffering thanks to the intervention of a Creator. After he knew about his role as an Anti-Creator, and knew about the fact that many other Anti-Creators exist too, he began plotting with them in order to fulfill his agenda. As a result, he became Herobrine's best friend, thanks to Herobrine being a fellow Creepypasta character. Saying his real name(?) does nothing, much to Sonic.exe's dismay. Because there are many other entities and objects that are also named "X". *'''Gender: Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race:' Sadist Demon — Shapeshifting demons who can become more powerful by making others suffer. If the victims are saved, then the Sadist Demon's power would gradually drop, and eventually, their power would be reduced to zero. *'Weapon of Choice:' Sonic.exe doesn't use weapons. Instead, he uses regular Sonic's super speed and attacks, and Sonic.exe's own Soul Manipulation powers. In addition, he's also capable of Chaos Control. He can also turn into Crimson X form should he ever collect all of the Chaos Emeralds, which turns his fur from blue to red, and surrounds him with a bright red aura. *'Agenda:' To bring INFINITE SUFFERING to the Multiverse. The Demon Guardian Main article: /The Demon Guardian/ The Demon Guardian is an ancient evil from the remains of the Geometry Dash universe. Once loyal to Lord Robtop of the Geometry Dash universe, he turned on his master when his long-promised chicken was taken from him, resulting in him being locked up. When he eventually broke free, he destroyed the Geometry Dash universe and began to destroy other universes in a fruitless attempt to bring himself peace. He eventually came into conflict with the inhabitants of the Story Arc multiverse as a result of his campaign. Currently, he is cooperating with Daniel Topala, who is represented by the cube that's inside the chest after the Demon Guardian has been released in-game. Saying the real name of his level, which is the title of a never-to-be-released song by RobTop, will cause him to teleport to the speaker, even if he's in LIMBOv2. However, this will only work if at least one Anti-Creator is still alive. And fortunately, since the name of said song by RobTop is unknown, nobody knows about his true name... yet. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race:' Supreme Demon — If he was a Geometry Dash level, his difficulty would be beyond even an Extreme Demon. The entire demon level would be a XL-length boss fight against him, and the song would be created by none other than RobTop himself. Beating this level would mean "beating" Geometry Dash itself, since no other level could ever hope to top its difficulty. *'Weapon of Choice: 'Geometry Dash monsters, mouth beams, eye lasers, etc. — Any attack that was used by other boss levels. *'Agenda:' Universal Destruction — He (somehow) seriously believes that destroying universes would bring himself peace. Thanks, RobTop! OK, maybe it's just his mentality as an Anti-Creator. Herobrine, the Corrupted Minecraftian Herobrine is a Minecraftian (who is most likely corrupted) and the first primary antagonist of Story Arc Forum Fight. He appears similar to Steve, however, he has white eyes. He was accused of being Notch's "brother," but the rumor was quickly proven false. Since every single one of Minecraft update have removed him from the game for too many times, even after he was already removed, he became really frustrated and travelled to the Story Arc multiverse instead, and found a way to relieve his anger by continuously antagonizing the heroes. After being defeated by the heroes for multiple times, he met with other Anti-Creators, and began to help them fulfill their own agendas. Currently, he is cooperating with Sonic.exe, a fellow Creepypasta character, and Erebus and Malacoda as well''.'' It's been rumored that the entity who gave him such incredible power is none other than Brine, the Red Dragon himself. The rumor is claimed by the Godmodder to be true, and he said that he "learned about this fact from his Godmodder's own experience." Saying his name in the presence of another Anti-Creator will cause Herobrine to join the fight and assist his fellow Anti-Creator. The downside is, this curse won't work if the speaker isn't in the presence of an Anti-Creator. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race:' Minecraftian — Like a human, but is made of voxels. *'Weapon of Choice: 'Minecraft mobs (both vanilla and modded), fully-enchanted Diamond Sword, super-strength, etc. — Once he's infused with the power of the Red Dragon, he gains the ability to use the Red Miles. *'Agenda:' Antagonism — His agenda is to constantly antagonize the main protagonists, in order to relieve the anger that he gained from being removed from Minecraft, which will never be fully relieved. Daniel Topala An evil clone of RobTop, rumored to be the result of THORIUM's attempt to clone a Creator and bring them to its command. The result is, of course, isn't a perfect clone. The experiment left the Cataclysm Machine (which, at this point, has just committed the First Cataclysm and imprisoned other Creators who opposed Brine, Yharim, and THORIUM), and created his own universe. At this point, he shall be known as... '''DanTop Games'. Saying Daniel Topala out loud does nothing, since it's just a normal human name. Saying "DanTop" would cause a flock of Cuccos (those chickens from The Legend of Zelda games that Link fears) to appear and charge at the speaking mortal, then they'll explode. Saying "DanTop Games", on the other hand, will cause Daniel Topala, the Demon Guardian, Bahamut, and other GD-related Anti-Creators (if they ever get added to the list, that is) to teleport to the speaking mortal and engage combat with them and their allies. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race:' Skullcube *'Weapon of Choice:' Spikes and Sawblades — The main obstacles of Geometry Dash. He can summon them from anywhere, just like RobTop. *'Agenda:' Multiversal Conquest — He comes from an alternate GDverse where he rules it instead of RobTop. And he decided that ruling one universe isn't enough, so he wanted to rule more of them. The Godmodder The Godmodder, also known by his real name Richard, as well as Omega '(not to be confused with that other Omega by Alpha654), is the main antagonist of the Destroy the Godmodder series. He is an extremely powerful Minecraft player whose goal is to cause anarchy and rage. His powers manifest themselves through godmodding, which he uses to block nearly any attack thrown at him and to create anything he wants. Saying his name, the Godmodder, is actually beneficial to the speaking mortal, since otherwise, he'd instantly ignore any attack or sentence that misspells the Godmodder's name. Note that this doesn't apply to a Creator or a fellow Anti-Creator. For example, if an attack meant to target the Godmodder is instead targeting "the godmoder" or "the gomdodder", the attack won't even be sent to the Godmodder at all. In the former case, it will actually hit the Godmoder, who will get angered that he's in the fight. On a similar note, if someone says "I throw a TARDIS at ''him" or "at the hacker", the attack will also fail. Lastly, if the Godmodder's appearance changes in a way that their name is also changed (such as the Squidmodder, Girlmodder, and Weaselmodder), any attacks sent to "the Godmodder" will fail, and will only work if they are actually sent to the name in question. *'''Gender: Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race:' Human *'Weapon of Choice:' Godmodding *'Agenda:' Trolling — As stated above, his goal is to cause anarchy and rage. However, as he is a troll who is also incredibly powerful, he is not to be underestimated since he's not just a mere nuisance like most other trolls on the Internet. Ares, the God of War * It was a beautiful day in the Story Arc Multiverse. * Everyone was maintaining the Multiverse, living a good life, exploring the galaxy, etc... * But then everything changed when a seemingly random wooden chest fell from the sky. * "Hmm... what's in the chest?" Denizen thought. * And then he broke the chest by kicking it really hard. * After that, a portal has been opened somewhere in the Void. * "Ow, my legs!" Airtoum shouted in anguish as he fell down through the portal, breaking 7 and a half of his legs, out of 8 legs. * And then all this madness happened. Turns out, the wooden chest was actually the Pandora's Box in disguise. The entity that was sealed inside the Pandora's Box is none other than the God of War himself, Ares. As the Embodiment of Conflict, Ares can only exist as long as there is conflict. So if people in all of the Story Arc Multiverse could stop fighting for once, Ares would vanish from existence, never to return again. No, he won't end up in LIMBOv2, he'll just... disappear. Saying either his real name or his title out loud yields a chance that he'll appear and challenge the speaking mortal to a battle. And due to the way he becomes more powerful, the battle would be impossible for the mortal. However, Ares will spare them after winning against them since he'd use them to cause more conflict, in order to further increase his power. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Neutral Evil — Personal gain at the expense of others. *'Race:' Olympian — Greek gods who reside in Mount Olympus. *'Weapon of Choice: '''Any weapon imaginable — Because weapons are built for war, and Ares is the God of War. However, he prefers swords and spears the most. *'Agenda:' Power Hunger — Because his power is proportional to the total scale of all conflicts throughout the multiverse, he seeks to start more conflict instead of outright destroying the universes, even if he could easily do so. He also seeks to do this because currently, he want to continue living, and due to his mentality as an Anti-Creator. Master Xehanort Master Xehanort was an evil man, carefully planning all the mayhem to happen in the Kingdom Hearts series, all just so he can make the worlds both of light and darkness..... he cut ventus in half (figuratively), made Terra kill his pal, Master Eraqus, caused Aqua to-- there is no end to all the bad this man did! However, Sora and his friends put an end to him and his plans, so he should be dead, right? What? HE ISN'T?!!! Oh no... HE TOO IS NOW AN ANTI-CREATOR?!! Now that he's alive again, it's possible he may continue his long term goal, but due to new circumstances, he's going to have to make some adjustments... and it may involve the other anti-creators.. their hearts and their bodies... to him, they can be nothing but tools.. save for the one who brought him back as an anti-creator. When it comes to another anti-creator dying and the reviving process, even if Master Xehanort acknowledged their death(s), he can choose to not bring them back! His reason: they will or they were getting in his way of his plans... Saying his name will cause either one of the following: the speaker will be engulfed by darkness, have their heart be engulfed by it or be split, or Xehanort will actually possess them himself! *'Gender: '''Need I say it? It's already obvious *'Alignment:' Lawful Evil. Strangely enough (for the others), Xehanort doesn't lean towards Chaotic Evil. He's Lawful Evil due to his plans.. *'Race:' Human. Compared to everyone here, he seems to be the only one that's "normal", but don't think he's a pushover! *'Weapon of Choice: His dark powers, but he may use his Keyblade if he chooses to do so. *'Agenda: '''Creating another Keyblade War, but since he no longer is amongst keyblade wielders, he's going to try to make a war similiar to that, probably not as effective as the original, but for Xehanort, this is an option... and he definitely isn't afraid to use the other anti-creators as tools for his plans. Erebus, the Demon Enderman The second primary antagonist to appear in Story Arc. A long time ago, Erebus made an attempt to destroy the Minecraft universe, leading a massive army of mobs in his quest to do so. Right before he could succeed, however, he was vanquished by a legendary hero. Infuriated by his defeat, Erebus would eventually set out on a quest to destroy every potential hero he could find. Unfortunately for him, the first heroes Erebus fought were the Story Arc Forum Fight team. Erebus was once again defeated, and he once again made a plan to destroy the heroes that defeated him for the second time. The entity he set out to release ended up destroying him right as he attempted to command it. After Brine fused his soul with the soul of an Extreme Demon, also named Erebus, the Enderman King became even more powerful, thanks to obtaining nuclear powers. He can now use an Atomic Breath that's 50 times more powerful than that of Godzilla's, which quickly became his favorite ability. Saying his real name out loud causes nothing to happen, so does saying "King of the Enderman" or "the Ender(man) King". However, calling him "the Demon Enderman" causes an army of Endermen to appear and assault the speaker, while reinforcing the existing enemy forces. *'Gender: Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race:' Enderman — Tall entities made from pure darkness from another dimension known as "The End." They like taking blocks/matter from the Overworld to convert them to End Stone, in order to add more matter to the End Islands, since the islands are floating right above the Void, where nothing, except Denizen, resides. *'Weapon of Choice: '''Telekinesis, Atomic Breath, melee attacks, ender claws, etc. — He don't like using weapons, but rather, his own abilities. *'Agenda:' Dimensional Conquest — While most conquerors would conquer the physical space, Erebus likes to conquer dimensions that are unreachable by mundane means. Malacoda, the King of the Nether Malacoda and Erebus became allies when the enderman tried to destroy Minecraft for the first time. The two were defeated in the final battle, right before they could succeed. Erebus soon approached Malacoda again, hoping that they could team up once again to destroy all the heroes. The two set out on their quest, only to be defeated once again by the Story Arc team. Saying "Malacoda" does nothing. On the other hand, calling him "Anaconda" would cause a Nether Serpent—a giant snake that resides in the magma oceans of the Nether—to erupt from the ground and fight the speaker. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race:' Ghast — Large, flying, wailing creatures that can be found in the Nether. Malacoda currently resembles an Ur-Ghast, since he was powered up by Brine. *'Weapon of Choice: Fireballs, fireballs, and more fireballs. Also, he sometimes use his tentacles in case if someone managed to get close to him. *'''Agenda: Mantle Conquest — While most conquerors would conquer the crust layer of a planet, Malacoda likes to conquer the mantle of a planet, being an organism that resides in the Nether. Malacoda's threat level is less than Erebus, but he, being an Anti-Creator as well, could conquer multiple galaxies with his armies of buffed Nether mobs. Satan, the Ruler of Evil The origin of all evil on Earth. He is also known as The Devil. This Satan, however, has a different backstory compared to the original Satan; he is already a demon to begin with instead of being a fallen angel. He was a normal demon who, after getting infused with the Heart of Darkness (corrupted form of the Key of Control) by Brine, the Red Dragon, he ascended into the Demon King of Earth. From there, he used his position to bring the demon population under his command and formed the Legions of Hell and sent them to invade Earth, but ultimately failed since the previous generation of heroes have defeated them in a tough battle. Humiliated by being defeated, Satan planned revenge. But first, his legions are recovering. In his spare time, he opened his casino and eventually encountered two brothers, Cuphead and Mugman. He rigged his dice in order to win against the cup brothers, and threatened them to take their souls if they don't do his bidding: Collect the Soul Contracts from the Runaway Debtors. After Cuphead and Mugman have collected all Contracts, Satan demanded them to give the Contracts to him, but they refused. And such, he engaged battle with the cup brothers, but ultimately lost. After his second defeat, he now has a cup phobia; he panics every time he sees a cup. Thus, he had to drink any liquid form a bottle or other kinds of liquid containers that's not a cup. Fantasy, a semi-existent entity, has exploited this fear by creating a hallucination of Cuphead, revealing the Devil's true nature: The Devil is a Loser. After being defeated, he found out about his role as an Anti-Creator. However, once he found out about the fact that Fantasy is an Anti-Creator as well, he absolutely refuses to work with them, complaining that Fantasy is a selfish entity who won't let anyone else destroy the Multiverse aside from them becoming real and crashing the Multiverse... not that the Devil isn't selfish himself. Not to be confused with a green-haired idiot who spends too much time swooning over a human girl. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race:' Demon King — Incredibly powerful demons who rule the Underworld of a planet. In the Devil's case, Earth. *'Weapon of Choice: '''The Devil's Trident — Aside from being able to impale his opponents with ease, he can also use this trident to rapidly shoot energy or elemental projectiles or cast powerful spells with it. It can also launch Shadowflame versions of itself (called Unholy Tridents), piercing the Devil's opponents' soul and tearing them apart. *'Agenda:' Evil — Being the origin of evil, the Devil is content with doing any kinds of evil acts, be it murder, conquest, or destruction. BLASTER, the Superweapon 'BL'aster: A''' 'S'uperpowered 'T'ermination and 'E'radication 'R'obot'' The entity with the most HP out of any entity in the entire game, and at the very edge of godmodding lies BLASTER, who may just as well be a Anti-Creator! The HP is... 7,915,406,054,605,490,851,650,498,051,351,469,184,605,465,413,246, 874,631,235,479,173,759,580,286,316,815,156,493,051,554,886,141,985,056,470,966,153,517,532 HP. That's a lot. We can also simplify that to 7.91 x 10^117 HP. '''-Oinite''' Formerly one of the countless superweapons of Otherspace, the Celestial Scientist. It was created to patrol the Multiverse and destroy universes that are beyond repair and/or overrun by evil entities. However, once activated, its AI malfunctioned and it instead terminated any entity and eradicated any universe it could find. Thankfully, it was quickly stopped by Scientedfic's Stellar Star once it first appeared. But now, it has appeared again, and since Scientedfic and his Stellar Star aren't with the heroes anymore, how much does it take to stop this machine? *'Gender:' Genderless, but referred to as male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race:' ASTER — "I created this machine for a certain kind of universe... To destroy them." *'Weapon of Choice:' Melee attacks, Plasma Hyper Machine Gun, eye lasers, universe-destroying Hyperlasers, missile barrage, etc. — Anything that could be used by a robot. *'Agenda:' Termination and Eradication — Terminate powerful entities that oppose the Anti-Creators, and eradicate the universes. Bahamut, the Beast SCP-682, the Hard-to-Destroy Reptile SCP-682 is a large, vaguely reptile-like creature of unknown origin. It appears to be extremely intelligent, and was observed to engage in complex communication with SCP-079 during their limited time of exposure. SCP-682 appears to have a hatred of all life, which has been expressed in several interviews during containment. SCP-682 has always been observed to have extremely high strength, speed, and reflexes, though exact levels vary with its form. SCP-682's physical body grows and changes very quickly, growing or decreasing in size as it consumes or sheds material. SCP-682 gains energy from anything it ingests, organic or inorganic. Digestion seems to be aided by a set of filtering gills inside of SCP-682's nostrils, which are able to remove usable matter from any liquid solution, enabling it to constantly regenerate from the acid it is contained in. SCP-682's regenerative capabilities and resilience are staggering, and SCP-682 has been seen moving and speaking with its body 87% destroyed or rotted. * Item #: SCP-682 * Object Class: Keter *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race:' Unknown, shows reptillian characteristics. *'Weapon of Choice: '''Itself. *'Agenda:' Destruction of all life in the Multiverse - This fact makes it the opposite of Ivaris, whom wants to protect all life. Incareon, the Destructor ''Created by SnufflesTheDog. The Incareon was created by the creators themselves in an attempt to stop the plague of anti-creators throughout the multiverse, as a force of blinding power. Unfortunately, even Denizen failed to forsee the corruption of the force, not brought apon itself by malicious forces such as Brine or Yharim, but by its own power. The Incareon used the flesh of its victims to build itself into a misshapen body of muscle, and used its form to intimidate anyone who stood in its way whilst it destroyed the universes, one by one. Over time, the name of the fabled universe destroyer dropped down to simply Incareon. However, it still refers to itself as The Incareon. Incareon is arrogant and full of itself, complete with a god complex. It believes itself to be the one true anti-creator, the one that will bring the end to the entire multiverse and whatever lies beyond. Anyone who dare doubts its claim is in for a gruesome end, and it will not collaborate with even Ares or Brine. However, it will take the actions of others to its advantage- it is currently piggy-backing off of The Cataclysm Machine to assist it in destroying the multiverse. The Incareon isn't immortal- it can be dissipated. Once The Incareon is dissipated, it could theoretically be reassembled, but no-one in their right mind would do that- Not even Brine or Yharim would be foolish enough. *'Gender: '''Genderless *'Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to destroy everything that exists. *'Race: '''Force *'Weapon of Choice: 'The weapons of fallen enemies — Incareon itself is a weapon of intense power, but it likes to see inhabitants of universes suffer and add to its grotesque physical form. *'Agenda: ' Creatoral Destruction — To destroy the creators and everything they have made outside of The Incareon itself. It has already destroyed multiple universes. The Devourer of Gods Bowser The most famous video game villain himself, '''King Bowser Koopa'.'' Ruby Ruby is an interdimensional entity which exists in such an unstable state that none may comprehend it, not even its fellow Anti-Creators. It's said to be more powerful than any of them, but due to its unstable state, it's unable to do much at all. It's in league with the other Anti-Creators because they all have similar ideals. In order to get things done, it separated a part of its body into a red gemstone. The Phantom Ruby is a special glowing red gemstone that channels Ruby itself. It gives the otherwise-meta entity an "anchor" in reality, and enables its power to manifest in a stable world without destroying absolutely everything. It's a gemstone which an entity can tap into and use, and when used, it enables them to create virtual reality and also warp actual reality around them. This ability is a manifestation of Ruby's instability in the stable realm. With each usage, however, it "roots" a part of itself into that entity. If that entity uses the Ruby too much, it will be deep enough for Ruby to take control of that entity and manifest itself through it. An entity which has been overtaken by the gem will show clear signs of it, the most notable being regular glitching out. If enough entities are overtaken, Ruby will have a stronghold of "anchors" to be able to stabilize itself and appear in actual reality. Saying its name won't cause anything bad to happen. Saying its true name which is thankfully unpronounceable will cause the speaker to immediately become an anchor. *'Gender:' None (though referred to as female) *'Alignment:' Ruby is above alignments *'Race:' Unknown *'Weapon of Choice:' Reality warping *'Agenda:' Becoming stable in and conquering reality Jungle Dragon, Yharon Supreme Calamitas Merasmus HUZZAH y ur hed jus explod Merasmus is a wizard from the Team Fortress 2 universe. He acts as one of the few bosses in that game. He is Soldier's roommate, and often ends up having something of his destroyed by Soldier and then fighting his team over it. Merasmus once hired Demoman (when he was younger) to sweep the library of his castle, but told him not to look at a certain book. Demoman did exactly the opposite of that, and ended up losing his eye which became a haunted monster known as MONOCULUS. Recently, he, along with the other TF2 characters, ended up in the world of Story Arc Forum Fight, where he found the Anti-Creators and started plotting with them, because he has nothing better to do. And also to prove that he's not an idiot in a dress. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Neutral *'Race:' Wizard *'Weapon of Choice:' Magic, head exploding *'Agenda:' Helping the other Anti-Creators, making people realise that he isn't just an idiot in a dress SCP-2317, the Devourer of Worlds Chara Fantasy ''Created by Scientedfic Lord English Cthulhu Not to be confused with the Moon Lord from Terraria. Missingno. Grimm, the Count of Darkness The Elemental Lord of Dark-type. '''Grimm Tepes Dracula is a Shadow Vampire who is the founder of The Darkness, a group of dark creatures who antagonized Oinite and co. and was responsible for Chrono's corruption into Anti-Chrono. He is formerly a scientist who experimented with supernatural things, and he created the Shadow Plague by EXPUNGED. However, he ultimately became Patient Zero of the Plague. There are two plagues named the "Shadow Plague": One that turns entities into vampires (like the one from Plague Inc.), and one that turns entities into shadows. The Shadow Plague that he was infected with is the original one, but he split it into two kinds of Shadow Plagues. He has decided to embrace the Darkness, and decided to bring eternal eclipses to various planets; by forcefully positioning the planets' moon(s) in a way that will block its star. If the planet doesn't have a moon, then he'll create one himself. And then he decided that he shouldn't be doing this alone, so he formed a group composed of creatures relating to the darkness, or the night. And not only that, he also decided to spread the Shadow Plague as well, so contagious that it used to spread throughout multiple galaxies. Long live The Darkness. He is particularly good friends with the Snatcher, due to their similarities as shadows. Mastiff Tremor, the Dogfather The Elemental Lord of Ground-type. Mastiff Trevor, best known as Mastiff Tremor due to his weight his powers, is a 46 year-old sapient canid being. Born to a mid-class family, Tremor thought that what he got was not enough, and demanded more of the world. These requests were all denied, so Tremor tried to get his own way through shady activities. Tremor signed deals in secret with companies to give him the money he needed to set up his mansion... and then he used his power to overthrow the governmental powers which he desired for his own. Thus begins the rule of Mastiff Tremor. Tremor converted his home city into a criminal syndicate. He utilised his newfound power to send out militant forces to conquer nearby villages, towns and cities, and to oppress any resistance to his rule. As this happened, he set up even more shadowy deals, this time with other criminal foundations which he would eventually merge with his own. The remaining Governmental forces couldn't stop Tremor's reign. 20 years later, and almost nothing changed. The cities, crime syndicates and other corporate entities were still being forced under the control. Military action still suppressed resistance. The Government was still in shambles, and Tremor was still fat. In secret, though, new experiments were being started by Tremor to create the perfect soldiers to enforce his rule. Subjects were kidnapped daily by Tremor's Squad T-0 and sent to the labratories to be experimented on. Such experiments resulted in Modification to Agents Beta and Delta, A photoreceptive warrior, a being with the ability to absorb certain amulets and a being able to summon phantom energy cubes, alongside many more. Two of them escaped. Tremor is still like this to this day. The Snatcher The Snatcher is a shadow spirit from A Hat in Time. He lives in a dark forest and forces people to sign contracts so that he may get things done, take their soul, and kill them after. He was once a human lawyer, but got tortured and turned into what he is now. He came to the Story Arc Forum Fight universe after Hat Kid left, and he's obsessed with collecting the protagonists' souls so that he can use them for his own aims. One day, he discovered the Anti-Creators, and at first wanted to take their souls. They talked, and realised that they all had common goals that could be achieved together. Now he assists his fellow Anti-Creators when he can as well as fulfilling his agenda, which is to conquer worlds so that he may take even more souls and get revenge on those who tortured him so long ago. One thing makes him renowned even across the Anti-Creators' ranks: he's aware of tropes, genre, games, and even can go as far as using characters who break the fourth wall's abilities against them and acknowledging everything about Story Arc Forum Fight (even its being a roleplay thread spinoff of Random Forum Fight). He knows every trope in existence and can usually predict what will happen next based on how closely it follows a trope. Say, for example, Sonic.exe was fighting a main protagonist from somewhere. He would know that whichever overkill attack Sonic.exe uses next, the protagonist will survive it, because they are the protagonist, and will help Sonic.exe find a way around it. He is particularly good friends with Grimm due to their similarities as shadow entities. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil *'Race:' Shadow *'Weapon of Choice:' Shadow minions, his meta knowledge *'Agenda:' Helping the other Anti-Creators, obtaining the protagonists' souls so that he can conquer their worlds once they're gone, getting revenge on those who transformed him Category:Story Arc Forum Fight Characters Category:Anti-Creators